


A música de Sera

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela cantaria elogios para toda Skyhold ouvir.





	A música de Sera

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sera's Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834980) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #043 - music (música).

Música era a única coisa que ela sabia fazer, a única coisa que ela tinha a oferecer, e não era o bastante. Sera era sua musa, por razões que não podia exatamente explicar, mas Sera não queria saber dela. Maryden passou dias trabalhando em uma música especialmente para Sera, uma forma de expressar o quão incrível pensava que Sera ela. Ela cantaria elogios para toda Skyhold ouvir, para que eles soubessem o quão fantástica a Sera era, e que Maryden a amava, mas Sera odiava tudo isso. Era tudo o que ela tinha a oferecer, e não era o bastante.


End file.
